Sunset
by BlossomingStarsAtHeaven
Summary: The last battle at the book Blood Promise. In my way. It's a little depressing. Please read and review.


**A/N: ****Hello! As you've seen in my profile page. This is my first story, but you're wrong. The other readers knew me as ****_evermorerose. _**

**Why didn't I continue writing at that user-name? Well it's kinda a long story. But just to make it short. A friend of mine died of cancer and he was a huge part at doing the stories at the user-name _evermorerose. _**

**Okay, enough about that. I just hope to those readers who know _evermorerose _will not be mad at me for doing this. If you just know how hard it is to loose a friend who was a big part at something so valuable. **

**Well, again this is a one-shot, that was made by pure love. I hope I will have plenty of feedback for this one. **

**P. S.- I can probably make it a series of one-shot's if you guys gave me enough reviews. **

**~Blossoming- Star- At Heaven**

* * *

_**Sunset**_

Rose's POV:

The tears spilled down my eyes, making me sob uncontrollably. I grabbed his cold hand gently and intertwined it with my own.

I didn't know how I did it. I just did. I killed him. Dimitri-my precious Dimitri.

How I wanted to join him at the Heavens. But even though I kill myself, I knew I was not going to go to where he is. I'll be going to Hell, to suffer everything I had done in my life.

I looked at his pale face. Seeing the peace plastered over his gorgeous face. I stroked it gently. I saw that one of my tears spilled down at his face making Dimitri's face sad. I wiped my eyes and also wiped where some of my tears spilled at his face.

It was now sunset for the vampires while sunshine for the humans. I looked around the place where Dimitri and I fought.

I looked at the forest and saw that the place was a complete mess. There were blood everywhere. The grasses were covered by blood even the trees were. Part of the forest was cut down, the trees were broken. If one of the humans went for a walk here, I knew that they will scream like a little girl.

_Why haven't I just chose to be with him? _I thought. I knew the answer. Because the real Dimitri , would have not want that. The real Dimitri would die just not to become a Strigoi. Now that he's gone. I need to fulfill his dream...to become one of the most best guardians in the Moroi society.

_But how could I, when he's dead?_ I didn't know the answer for that question my mind was ranting. I looked at his gorgeous face again that was lifeless. I didn't want to see that. I wanted to see the Dimitri that was full of life, his eyes so warm and dark, his hands warm and inviting. Not this one. I didn't want to see the lifeless Dimitri that I was holding now.

I grabbed my stake at the ground. The blood that was on the stake-that I used to kill Dimitri was still wet and fresh.

I gripped the stake harder. I knew what I had to do. I just didn't know if I could do it.

Then I saw Dimitri's face again in my mind. His eyes so warm staring intently at mine. His silky hair that would shine at the light. And his body so strong that made me feel safe all over.

"I'm sorry Lissa. I'm so sorry." I muttered. Even though I was miles away from her. I wanted to say it. Even though she couldn't hear me. I just want to let it out.

Then at one swift motion. I drive the stake through my heart.

Dimitri's POV:

I looked at her. Her face covered with tears. She was weeping over me.

How I wanted to tell her that I'm in a better place. That she needs to move on and have a life and be one of the most respected guardians at the Moroi society.

But I couldn't. That's for sure. Because I was a selfish man. So I turned my head back toward her, I didn't want to see this. I was dead. Yes, she might see me because of her Shadow Kiss powers but I won't ley her do that. I will let her move on.

So I started to walk-or fly if you want to call it that. I didn't know where I would go. But I just need to get out of this place.

"Dimitri!'

I stopped dead on my tracks, when I heard a voice. It was her's, I was sure about that. It was _Roza's. _

I turned my head slowly to where I heard it, and there she was wearing the same clothes when I last seen her just a few seconds ago.

She ran towards me and hugged me so tight, I did the same too. _Was this heaven? _I wasn't sure anymore. But holding her I knew where I was supposed to be.

Just right here.

We broke our hug and looked at each other's eyes. I saw the love and happiness right at her eyes. I smiled at her.

We might not be together when we were alive, because of the rules we have to follow.

But now, our rules was in our hands. We were dead, I can't deny that. But when were dead means we can rest. And oh, I can rest alright. As long as she was by my side. I was sure I could leave my life peacefully.

We walked hand-in-hand. Not really knowing where to go. When Rose spoke:

"Can we go to Moscow? I know, I know I sound crazy but hey, were dead already and we don't have to pay anymore at the ticket, whatever you call that. And besides I want to take a little tour here at Russia. Just before our forty days will end."

I laughed at her and brought her to my arms. I kissed her temple and said:

"As you wish, my highness."

We both laughed finally being free for the first time in our lives.


End file.
